A Walk To Remember
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: First you will smile and then you will cry, don't say I didn't warn you. Thus is the beginning of a boy's first and only love, and the eternal love of a man. On Hold!
1. Prologue

A Walk To Remember  
Prologue

**Title Based From:** "A Walk To Remember" by Nicholas Sparks (mostly from the book which is better than the movie...I think some of the summary came from the book too...I think anyways)

_**Summary: **First you will smile and then you will cry- don't say I didn't warn you. Thus is the beginning of a boy's first and only love, and the eternal love of a man._

So many years have passed and as all humans I've grown older. I'm in my late fourties now, but I look much older. I was a State Alchemist up until three years ago when I finally accomplished my goal. I was Furher for around ten years before I left the military all together and it's been that way ever since. I've moved away from Central to a much smaller place, a place called Risembool.

I live there by myself of course, although I do have friends that live there as well. It's become a place where most retired State Alchemists have moved too, including: Riza Hawkeye, Heymens Breda, Jean Havoc, Watteau Falman, Kain Fuery, Maria Ross, Alex Louis Armstrong, and Denny Bloch to name a few. Risembool is still a very simple and quiet place, but it's home no matter what.

I moved to Risembool for a very special reason though, my husband used to live there. The concept is almost unimaginable, but it's true none-the-less. Our time together was short but sweet, and I will cherish it always. He was a few years younger than me which made our relationship seem out of sorts, and even more enraging to others was the fact that he was my subordinate.

Many people resented me for the fact of our relationship, but those that stood behind me in the Military continued to stand behind me in my relationship. I can still remember his gentle amber eyes and his sun colored hair. It's been many years since everything took place, and it all happened here. Although I lived in Central at the time, he lived here in Risembool with his younger brother in a house that they had built together.

Our last year together took place in this very small town in the same house that his younger brother lives in now. When I think back on that year I can remember every detail, even down to the smallest ones. I recall that year with sadness and joy, the memories replaying in my head. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I could turn back time and take away the sadness involved with the memories, but without the sadness I doubt that the joy would remain.

I look out over the water, the fall breeze moving through my hair as I take in a deep breath. The years turn back with that one breath until I am in my earlier twenties, the year that everything began and ended.

**Gwg: Alright, the year that everything began and ended...really leaves ya hanging doesn't it? Anyways, the next chapter will tell the actual year so just be patient. This story goes along with the book "A Walk To Remember" although most of the events are different and the ending maybe as well, who knows? Anyways, please read and review because you guys are my inspiration.**


	2. Chapter One

**_A Walk To Remember  
Chapter One_**

A gentle breeze of spring air drifted through the trees, the year, 1916. The streets of Central are teeming with people, and I am one of them. My eyes have a tired look in them, although I'm not as old as I sometimes seem. I'm on my way to Central Headquarters for another day full of paper work and complaints. Riza had corned me the day before, practically dragging me off to church. There was only one within Central city limits, a Baptist church if I'm not mistaken. I'd only ever been there a few times, and she was always the reason.

"Good morning, Taisa."

The same words echoed from everyone that I passed as I headed towards my office. Even though it was only ten in the morning I already had the beginnings of a monday morning headache. To make it worse, Havoc decided to tell me that Edward was waiting in my office with his report. It was just my luck that he would arrive a day earlier than planned, hand in his report, and then try to sneak off to Risembool with Alphonse for a two day vacation.

Another sigh escaped me as I put on my usual smirk before I opened the door to my office. As I expected, Edward was sitting on the couch with an agitated look.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your office by now, Taisa?" he asked as he threw a slight glare at me. Ignoring it I walked by him and to my desk, taking my usual seat.

"It's monday, Fullmetal. You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow evening."

He threw me another half-glare but I ignored it in favor of scanning the mountain of paper work on my desk, courtesy of Hawkeye. I almost missed the smug look he gave me at seeing all of the paper work before he quickly regained the agitated look.

"I came back early so-"

"You're not getting another vacation with Alphonse in Risembool, Edward. You two just returned not even a week ago. You shoved off two assignments and then ended up being late for the inspection of Falken's new mine. Somehow you ended up doing more damage than even Fuery is capable of and everything fell onto me. I am the one that has to fill out the paper work and hand your reports up to the Fuhrer. If going to Risembool means so much to you then you need to stop half-assing what you given to do."

Of course my slight outburst stunned him into silence, score one point for me. It stayed silent within my office for a few minutes, me watching him and him watching me with his mouth open. Finally I sighed as I leaned back in my chair and watched him over my fingers.

"Close your mouth, Fullmetal. You look like a fish."

That got him started again.

"Whaddya mean I look like a fish! You're the one that acts like he has something shoved up his ass!" he exclaimed as he jumped up. I just shook my head at his behavior, Hawkeye interrupting before I could say anything else. For once I was glad of my Taii's intrusion without knocking, it saved me the hassle of another fight with the pipsqueak.

"Taisa, sir. I have word from Fuhrer King Bradley that he is coming here to see you."

Or maybe I wasn't so happy to see her.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't help but sound surprised. The Fuhrer wasn't one who made friendly visits to those below the rank of General, so I was highly surprised at her message. It seemed that Edward was the same way for he had went back into gaping fish mode, and if I were a betting man I would say that my other subordinates were the same as the pipsqueak at the moment.

"You heard me, sir. He'll be here this afternoon," she replied before turning and shutting the door.

_Great...another long day at the office..._ I thought to myself while rubbing my temples. Edward remained silent the whole time before he finally handed in his report and just left. It was days like these that made me think about quiting the Military, but I still had a ways to go up in rank before that happened. I could hear voices outside of my door, most likely Havoc and Breda betting on if I'd had a nervous breakdown from the news or not.

Without a real care I brought my fingers together, a single snap resounding in the office as the door burst into flames and those behind it. Who would've thought that Fuery was in on the bet as well?

**Gwg: Another installment of "A Walk To Remember". I hope that you guys are enjoying it so far. You should already be able to tell the pairing, but if you can't it's Roy/Ed. It's slightly AU from the series, but everything'll be jake (fine) in the end. Domo arigatoo (thank you very much) for all of the reviews so far. So review again for you guys are my inspiration. Until next time, ja ne.**


End file.
